destiniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrelytians
The Chrelytians are an ancient and sentient species native to the planet of Chrelytium. They are all-powerful and immortal beings consisting out of pure energy. Biology The Chrelytians seem to break a lot of laws of biology and physics. They consist of pure emergy, mana and do not have a fixed appearance, but can alter their appearance at will, though they typically assume the appearance of beautiful humans. Their evolution is even more unknown, some even say they are reincarnations of the energy of Realitea themselves. Few people have ever seen them, as they mostly remain on their homeworld of Chrelytium. They are different to be spotted as they can assume the appearance of virtually all species. When angered their eyes glow completely white and also when channeling large amounts of cosmic energies through the Force. Chrelytians cannot die by normal means can only be killed by the Axcalion Sword or by being reintegrated into the life-energy of Realitea, which only happens if it is out of balance. Chrelytians do not have genders, as they are made of pure energy. Though over time, they have developed a dual system of artificial genders: male and female. A Chrelytian chooses their "gender" between the first and eight year after they were born, they typically stick with one "gender" after this, though it is not uncommon for a Chrelytian to change their "gender". Chrelytians reproduce by taking a bit of their own energy and setting it free, creating a new individual. Two Chrelytians or more can also do this by mixing their energies. The new being is considered a child of their parent(s). Chrelytians are immortal and cannot be killed by conventional weapons. They can be harmed and even killed by the Axcalion sword, which was created by themselves as a last resort to stop one of them if one of them should go insane. They can also be harmed and killed by imbalance in Realitea by being absorbed in the life-force of Realitea. As they are made of pure energy, they are vulnarable to energy manipulation, sufficiently trained beings can be trained to resist this however. Energy manipulation can be used to kill Chrelytians if used in the right manner. The appearance Chrelytians assumed if not energy beings, became the base of the human species, though their godlike beauty eventually faded. Abilities and traits Chrelytians are described as one of the oldest, most powerful and most dangerous beings in the universe. They are the most powerful Askarai in the known universe. Chrelytians are immortal, they cannot be killed by normal ways, only the Axcalion, a weapon created by the Chrelytians themselves may kill them. If they are wounded, their wounds heal within seconds. Chrelytians can change their appearance at will, but they mostly assume the appearance of beautiful humans. If a Chrelytian does not appear as an energy being, they typically assume the appearance of a humanoid species. They are known for their godlike beauty, and other beings will typically be enchanted by their looks, sometimes to the point of being hypnotized. Chrelytians can use a enormous amount of magic-like abilities. All Chrelytians are Askarai, though not all Chrelytians are equally powerful.. Chrelytians can control the elements water, air, fire and earth. They can produce extremely powerful energy beams that can destroy large areas. They can produce light to illuminate a large area and generate lightning as well. They can teleport, but only to locations that they know of. They are physically very strong and can lift up to ten tons. With telekinesis they can move very large objects. They are capable of flight and breathing in a vacuum. Chrelytians are very intelligent and cannot be easily fooled. Not all Chrelytans have the ability to use all these powers, only ones that have learned to control them for many decades. Chrelytians do not easily get tired, though it is actually possible to defeat them by draining the energy, or manipulating their own energy against them. Chrelytians can read minds and can torture somebody in their mind. They can also use the ability to kill a being with a simple touch, they can however not revive dead beings, though they can use their abilities to heal a wounded being fast. Chrelytians are nearly impossible to scare. Jensen once watched a horror movie which scared all of his friends, but he didn't get scared at all. Chrelytians are scared of the Axcalion sword, as they know it can kill them. Liana Ascalia became fearful when she noticed that Alissa brought Axcalion with her. Society and Culture The Chrelytians are a serene species and believe they were created to keep balance in the realm of Realitea. They are not particularly aggressive, though resort to extreme violence when attacked. Their planet is unexplored, no reason is known for this, some say other species just die when on the planet or the Chrelytians kill them. They strongly believe to do what is morally good and just. Chrelytians love to shapeshift and do so often. They can transform in any of their ages ranging from infant to elderly. After the near-extinction of their species the Chrelytians attempted to wipe out all life in Realitea, though they gave up this cause after Jensen Hayledea convinced them that there still was hope for them. Many Chrelytians believed they were species to ever come into existence and also believed they were superior to all other species in Realitea, often referring to non-Chrelytians as "vermin". Some Chrelytians do not share their fellow Chrelytians' opinion that they are superior to all other species, they are often shunned by their fellow Chrelytians. Despite their superiority complex, they did not discriminate between their own and other species to help them. Being the first life and sentient species in the current version of reality, the Chrelytians have extremely advanced technology, surpassing that of even the ancient Shakrata by far. Names are very important to Chrelytians. A Chrelytian chooses their name when first created, it is unknown how these names are chosen, but as Chrelytians are highly intelligent, it seems they are aware of the meanings of their names. Chrelytians may also change their last names during their lives. Chrelytians previously lived in some cities on their homeworld and colonized worlds, but as their species nearly went extinct, the remaining Chrelytians lived in the capital of Ascendia on Chrelytium, with a few living elsewhere on the planet. A very small number of Chrelytians also left their homeworld after their near extinction, such as Liana Ascalia, Jensen Hayledea, Noa Ankhsenna, Fay Duneway and Asami Shenglong. Chrelytians are all asexual, as they are energy beings. They have a similiar event comparable to falling in love, they call this "sealing". When two Chrelytians are particularly close, are alike or when chosen by destiny itself, two Chrelytians seal and become bonded partners., soulmates. Two bonded partners are close and show affection for each other in the form of hugging, snuggling, rubbing, kissing or being close to each other. The bonded partners are almost always both Chrelytians, but if this is not the case, the Chrelytian may choose to appear as the species of their bonded partner. If one bonds with another, but the other does not, the "rejected" one will experience sadness and depresson, sometimes even lasting for life. If two Chrelytians have been bonded for a long time, they may choose to merge part of their energies to form a new being, a "child". As both partners are almost always Chrelytians, it was extremely rare for one partner to die. If this did happen, the remaining partner would experience a feeling of emptiness and sadness for a long time. After the disruption of balance 100,000 years ago in Realitea, the Chrelytians abandoned their role of peacekeepers and retreated to their homeplanet. They became even more self-centered and conspired to destroy all life in Realitea. Thry were reintegrated into the cosmic flow of Realitea by Jensen Hayledea and re-assumed much of their former personality and mentality. Chrelytians are calm most of the time. However, if their race is nearly extinct, some Chrelytians may experience a reaction called "Revanon". If a Chrelytian has a bonded partner, they will attempt to reproduce with this partner, by force if necessary. The Chrelytian will attempt to do this in the way their partner's species reproduces. Because most Chrelytians bond with fellow Chrelytians, they will attempt to rip a part of their life-force from them and mix it with their own, creating a new individual. If the bonded partner is of another species, which is extremely rare, they will try to reproduce in their species' way of reproduction. However, the offspring is always Chrelytian. Jensen had an occuring of a Revanon a few months after he and Alissa became "soulmates". Luckily, Alissa managed to make Jensen snap out of it before he could hurt Alissa. Noa also experienced a Revanon with her partner Declan, luckily, Alissa managed to knock her out by energy manipulation before she could hurt him. Government The Chrelytians are nominally all independent of each other and free to do as they want. However, in recent decades, a Council was created to govern the remaining Chrelytians. This was created to direct them to destroy Realitea. The Chrelytians are ruled by a Council that has absolute power over all other Chrelytians, but rarely exercice their power over the other Chrelytians. Their society is therefore considered an absolute oligocracy. Category:Species